A Reflection upon Trees
by Wtiger5
Summary: During his journey with Gimli through Fangorn, Legolas reflects on all the trees he has seen in his travels on Arda. Written for Teitho Challenge: Trees. Oneshot.


_A/N: So I dashed this little ficlet off for the Teitho contest and had no intentions of posting it but AR (you know who you are) read it and said it was awesome and so here it is. As always, I don't own anything you recognize. So without any further ado, here was my entry for Teitho challenge Trees._

Legolas shifted in the crook of the tree, smiling slightly as he listened to the soft snores coming from his dwarf friend at the base of the trunk. He glanced down at the huddled form, barely visible in the dim light of their small fire. Gimli had obviously overcome his initial uneasiness brought about by the Fangorn Forest, for he was able to fall into a deep slumber. The Elven prince however was wide awake and had sought solitude at the top of one of the stately trees. He was now perched at the top of the tree high enough in the canopy to view Ithil as it shone brightly overhead. The silvery light and warm gentle breeze eased his heart as the notes of Arda's Song flowed about him. Softly he began to sing as he sensed the awakening of the boughs beneath him. The anger that he had felt upon his original visit was slowly changing into a gradual acceptance of the elf and his companion. Wrath was transforming into peace and contentment. He closed his eyes as he brought to mind all the forests he had been in throughout his long years. He thought of his home Mirkwood…no…_Eryn Lasgalen,_ he corrected himself. The darkness had been driven forth and the foliage bloomed bright and green after years of oppression. Truly the rebirth was a blessed relief for he had despised the change in the forest of his birth. The very air itself had been cleansed for the evil of Dol Guldur had been thrown down and utterly destroyed by the power of Lady Galadriel and Nenya. The image of Galaddriel brought another smile to his fair visage for it also carried with it the stillness of Lothlorien. Unbidden images of the majestic Mallorn trees swept through his mind; silver and gold blending together in a chorus of color and light. The fellowship had been blessed both in body and spirit by their time in the Golden Wood. A soft chuckle sounded from him upon the realization how pivotal a place the realm had become. Not only had it been the site of Aragorn and Arwen's trothplighting but its influence had led to his befriending of the dwarf that was currently raising a cacophony of sounds below him. Gimli had certainly broken through his misgivings regarding dwarves. Slow to trust at first, yet fiercely loyal to those he deemed worthy.

Legolas turned his face to the stars that peppered the night sky as he stood up, one slender hand grasping the branch as he found his balance. There was much work still to be done. Ithilien needed great care before she would become the beautiful and bountiful land she once had been. The ravages of the Orcs and Nazgul would be a challenge to overcome but if any could restore the country, it would be the Wood elves. The prince thought briefly of Faramir. Aragorn could not have been gifted with a better Steward for Denethor's younger son had a quiet strength, making him a force to be reckoned with in his own right. Ithilien's prince knew the land of Gondor intimately and had promised to aid the elves in their endeavors for he had expressed a keen desire to restore the kingdom to its former glory.

A full-fledged smile crossed his face as he thought of his friend's kingdom. Gondor and Minas Tirith; the city and country of kings contained possibly the most important tree of all. He shook his head imagining again the joy Aragorn must have felt as he discovered the young sapling high in the mountains. This young tree, such a powerful symbol of the king's rule, planted in place of the dead limbs that had adorned the courtyard for so long. The people looked to the tree for hope, for as long as it blossomed in the Citadel; a king would remain on the throne.

Legolas climbed a few branches higher as the first hint of dawn streaked the sky. Gimli would be awakening soon and their exploration of Fangorn would continue, but for a few more precious moments the blonde elf simply relaxed and enjoyed his reflections upon the trees of Arda.


End file.
